Creation of Herby
by Snowbird23
Summary: Snowbird and Spin Cycle must save their Ally from the Digatized Hands of Brainiac. An unexpected Hero Joins along with a New Enemy who Appears Seemingly from Nowhere...


"Hey Ben I'm on my way home."

"Ok, be careful and..."

"Yeah, yeah call for back up if I see any Villains"

"K, c ya later. Snowbird out"

As Our Young hero Spin Cycle flies towards his home in Central Florida, He spots many Braniac bots attacking a large group of citizens.

"Oh snap" Says Spin Cycle as he dove down at full speed "Hold on!"  
The Bots stopped firing their lasers as they were shaken by the Shock wave of Spin's landing.

"Whoa" said Spin "I need to work on my landings, Anyway You people should get out of here, The wind is gonna pick up real soon..." At first the citizens were confused but Quickly got out of the area.

"Ooook! Who wants to go First? or should I destroy all of you at the same time?" Questioned Spin. It seemed the bots didn't want to answer as They all Shot Lasers at Spin who easily dodged them.

"Haha, What are you aiming at?" Mocked Spin "My Grandma can Shoot better than you! (she really can)"

The Robots continued to shoot Futile shots at Spin as he Dodged them with Ease.

"I'll make this Quick since I gotta get home...Air Push!" Shouted Spin How Thrusted his Arms forward Forcing a rush of Air to blast at the Ground where the bots where standing Causing them to Fly in to the air.

"Followed by Air Blast!" Which Crashed the bots Into A Vacant Building across the street. Unfortunately that's also where the Civilians took shelter.

"Ahh" They Shouted

"Oh no, Hang on!" Spin Cycle Gently Lifted the Civvies with his Wind powers Blowing them on to a Nearby Flowerbed

"Ok now get out of here! Far awa-Gahhh!" While Spin was Getting the civvies out and away from danger The bots, Seeing it was there moment to Get a Hit in, Shot a laser Directly into Spins Back.

"Ha, ha" Panted Spin "Dirty hit, Wind Spear!" Shouted Spin as He pushed a cone of Air Straight through 5 Bots Piercing them like a Spear.

"Air-plotion!" Yelled Spin as a Great Force of Wind sent all the Surrounding bots flying.

"Whew, that's that." Said Spin as he started to walk away.

"Target acquired" Said a metallic Voice as Big Robotic Hands Rose from within the Ground and grabbed Spin's Legs.

"What The?!" Shouted Spin, confused "Get off of me!"  
The Robot Bursted out of the ground While holding Spins Legs Followed by about 20 more bots and about A dozen Crab-like bots called Overseers.

"Let go!" Spin sent the bot flying by flipping it with his legs which was paid back by a missile exploding nearly on his feet.

"ugh, Get away!" Spin Screamed as he Swiped his arm Which created a Back Draft That sent the Robots flying, But There were still plenty of bots left.

"I can do this." thought Spin as he was Blasted away my another Rocket.

"Air..Gahh!" Spin Couldn't land any hits as he was constantly being barraged by Numerous attacks.

"I...Can't..." Spin was in the midst of blacking out when Suddenly A rain of Fire came Cascading down onto the Bots.

"Hey what do you think your doing? blacking out in a fight, tsk tsk"

"S-Sting!" Shouted Spin Cycle in excitement "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I live a town over so..yeah" Sting Wiped out 5 bots with a Handful of tiny Fire balls with his hand.

"Hey just chill, I'll Take care of this" Sting dashed at the nearest robot landing an Overhead strike Slashing the bot in two. Spin Cycle watched as Sting Blasted A wave of Fire at multiple bots, burning them to Ashes.

"Huh!" Grunted Sting as He cut through a Missile with his swords.

"Thunder!" Sting Shouted as He Rocketed through the air via Fire. Suddenly A Burst of Lightning Came Crashing onto Sting as if he were a Lightning Rod. Sting floated in the Air With his arms up and Swords Crossed, As the lightning sustained itself on his Swords.

"What is he doing?" Wondered Spin Cycle. Just then a Dozen Flying robots Headed towards Sting.

"Perfect time to test this I guess" Sting Squatted and pushed himself towards the Bots, While the Lightning followed his every move. from afar it looked as if The Lightning took The Shape of a Dragon.

"Ok, Spin move out of the Way!" He Shouted as he Slashed through The Bots with his Lightning infused Swords While plummeting down to Earth.

"Ahh..." Spin quickly Flew out of the Way as Sting threw both his Swords down Still Infused with that Lightning Dragon appearance and Struck the ground, both Creating Shockwaves that took out many Bots.

"Here comes the Last hit!" Shouted Sting who was embodied by A Fiery-Lightning Dragon. The Dragon Swooped down Engulfing the Bots in Fire While Electrifying them Destroying every single one of them.

"hehe, It's Super Effective" Snickered Spin who took shelter on a nearby rooftop.

"Whew that took a lot out of me" Sting Waved to Spin as all the bots eventually combusted.

Sting stood on the Rooftop As Spin said his goodbyes.

"C ya, I'll tell Ben you said hi." Said Spin Cycle

"Ok Bye." Sting prepared to fire his grappling hook when suddenly 3 Huge Sub-Avatars Teleported in a ring around Sting.

"W-What?!" Shouted Sting As the Sub-Avatars Simultaneously Blasted Sting with Lasers, Rockets, and literally all the weapons they had equipped.

"Sting!" Spin Pushed a Huge Gust of Wind At the Sub-Avatars who barely flinched at it.

"Spin get out of here and go get Help!" Shouted Sting Causing him to Cough up Blood.

"No! Never leave your Friends behind is What Ben Taught me, and That's exactly What I'm going to do!" Spin Rushed At the Sub-Avatars With all his Power.

"Take this! Massive Air Fist!" Spin Slammed His Fist into one of the Sub-Avatars which Crashed into a Building, Damaging it Extremely.

"Super Wind Axe!" Spin Shouted As He Kicked A Slash of Air onto the Grounded Avatar Slicing it in Half.

"Damage Acquired. Repair immediately. Repairs Failed. System Destruction imminent." Beeped The destroyed Avatar.

"Your Next! Air Sla-"

"Target Acquired, Teleportation requested." The 2 remaining Avatars Shot A laser at Spin and Disappeared along with Sting in a Bright beam of light.

"NO! Sting! No...All my Fault. I'm too weak" Spin Rocketed Home to Inform Snow what Happened.

Spin Hurried through the door of his house holding his Tears in, while desperately Searching for Snowbird.

"Ben! Where are you!" Shouted Spin desperately

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" asked Snowbird as he walked Into the Room

"Sting-I mean Sanjay Wus Takken Buy Branac!" Spin bawled

"Woah, woah calm down I Can't Understand you, and Stop crying!"

"*sniff* *sniff* I Saved some people from Robots" Explained Spin barely able to keep the Tears in, "Than Sanjay Came and halped me Than Sub-Avatars came an-"

"Sub-Avatars?!" Gasped Snowbird "_I might have to Call the Zeros_" Snow Thought

"*sniff* Yeah" Answered Spin "Than They Took him and left and..and I Couldn't stop them! I wasn't Strong Enough To Save Him!" Snow sat for a moment and thought while Spin Cried into the Sofa.

"Hey. if you Really Think that, what is sitting around crying going to do?" Snow Asked. Spin looked up to see Snow's face. "If You want to be strong enough to Help Your Friends Than do it! Get Strong yourself, Nobody can make you do it but you, yourself. I can Assist in some areas but it all Depends on your Drive, your Determination!"

Spin sucked up his Tears and Straightened his face.

"What's your Goal?" Snow asked

"..."

"What's Your Goal?!" Shouted Snow.

"To Get Stronger!" Spin Shouted back.

"How Are You gonna Reach that Goal?"

"...By Training!"

"Than lets go!"

Brainac Harvester Ship. Observation & Extraction Room.. 1500 hours

"Subject 43.632383 is being Prepared for Extraction," Says a Robotic voice "The one known as Sting. But It has been Difficult."

"Show me to the one Known as Sting" Booped another voice. A Dark-Skinned Male figure in a Yellow and Black Jump suit was Clamped onto a Light Purplish-gray Mechanical Wall. Many Monitors and Devices were Hooked up and Plugged into it. A nearby Screen read ' Exobyte Extraction Failed, Number of Attempts: 43, Number of fails: 43, Chance of Success...  
-43%'.

~SuperZeros HQ Training room

"Hu!" Grunted Spin as he Swung his Fist at Snowbird. "Hah!"

"Come on!" Shouted Snow "You Can't save Sanjay with Punches like that!" Snow and Spin Had been Training non-stop for 6 hours since the incident with Sting.

"Hello Sir bar-I mean Ben" greeted Gadget Hazard As he waltzed into the Room. "Hiya Jack"

"Hey Gadget" Snow Said. Snowbird and Gadget Hazard Walked to the Corner of the room to Talk, While Spin practiced on a nearby Dummy. Snow Explained the Situation to him.

"Really? wow, no wonder you two are Training so hard" Said Gadget

"Yeah. I was Gonna go find you after we were done but we might as well call it a day for Training."

"So What is it that you need I'll help anyway I can!"

_Later in The 'Reconstructed' Hazard Project! _

Spin Cycle ran/Flew all around the room, observing all the doohickeys and Gizmos. "I wanted to fight Zod too." thought Spin

"You See, this will Disrupt the Force Fields around the Brainiac Ships so My Electro-Magnetic Tracker Can Pinpoint the Ship Sting is on." Explained Gadget.

"Ok, Sounds good" said Snow

"How long will it Take?" Asked Spin.

"Uhh...about 5 hours" answered Gadget.

"5 Hours?!" Shouted Spin, "We need to Save him now! Who knows what their Doing to Sting! He could be half dead and Digitized by now!"

"We know that Jack" Snow said Calmly "But we can't even Get inside one of Brainiac's Ships let alone get near one"

"Then Why don't we Call Some more Zeros to help!?" Asked Spin

"Their all Busy" Replied Gadget Hazard.

"Fine!" Yelled Spin "I'll save him myself!"

"wait!" Shouted Snow as Spin ran out the door.

"Just let him be." Said Gadget

Spin Flew Back to the Ground where Sting was Captured, Just as he suspected, Brainiac bots were there again. Just as he Prepared to drop down, a voice Startled him.

"Hey" Said the voice. Spin turned to see an exact replica of himself, besides the fact that his skin tone was grayish and he had Black and Blue Sweat pants and Muai Thai Gloves on.

"Who are you?" Spin Asked

"I'm you."

"What!?"

"I'm your inner self to be exact" said the replica

"Inner self?" Spin was too worried about Sting to care as much as he should have, "Ok then, You must be here to help me save Sting!"

"Sure...But don't you feel restricted with Ben? Like he's Trying to ho-" Spin Rushed Down to the Bots, Totally ignoring what his Replica said, Crashing into them head first.

"Hah! Come on is that all you got!" Shouted Spin as He Sent 5 of them Flying. "Hey, uh me? do you know the plan?"

"Call me RazorWind and yes I know, I'm you."

"Than Follow my lead" Said Spin. RazorWind Fought alongside Spin Slashing through bots like Paper.

"You have Swords?" Spin Asked

"Of Course...Hah!" RazorWind Thrusted his Sword forward, Slashing Through the Bots with Air. "Hence the Name"

"Ok look, now the Big ones are coming, Prepare yourself!"

"I'm always Prepared" Said RazorWind.

Spin Dashed Towards The Subjectors. "Massive Air Fist!" Shouted Spin.

"Dragon Wind." Said RazorWind As He Pushed a Force of Air, Taking the form of a Dragon.

"_He Attacks Differently_" Thought Spin.

"Ok Razor, now!" Spin Ran Directly into The Line of Bots Taking all their attacks, He then Dramatically Dropped Down to the floor.

"Target Defeated" Beeped a Robot "Prepare for Transport" A single Bot walked towards Spin and as it shot the transport laser at him RazorWind jumped onto Spin, Transporting them both into a Brainiac Harvester Ship!

"Did it work?" Asked Spin

"Why don't you open your eyes?" Said RazorWind. Spin stood up to see them surrounded by a herd of Overseers.

"...Sting!" Shouted Spin "I'm Coming for you!"

"Jet Stream!" Shouted Spin as He and RazorWind Slashed and Bashed through the Halls of the Ship looking for Some kind of Control room.

"Those are Usually in the Front of a Ship Right?" Asked Spin as he Kicked A Subjectors head Like a Soccer ball.

"_You_ Should hope so." Replied RazorWind as he Sliced a Bot in two. Spin Pushed A Gust of Wind At the bots in front Crashing into and Destroying the door to the next Passageway.

"I was gonna cut that open anyway." Said RazorWind.

"Too slow?" Smirked Spin. Razor made a face, and Spin Quickly Ran down the Hall Smashing open Every door he saw. As soon as He was about to break open the last door, it fell apart as if it had been cut. Spin peered in to see RazorWind Sitting at a desk with many monitors on the wall.

"Too Slow?" Asked RazorWind. Spin Stuck his tongue out at him.

"So where's Sting?" Asked Spin

"I'm looking, ah it appears he was taken to a nearby Ship after this one."

"What! Why couldn't they just stay here!"

"It seems they are trying to-" CRASSHH A Rocket Exploded as More Bots Came into the room.

Spin Quickly thought over the Situation as the Bots closed in. "Did you see which way The Ship Sting is on is?"

"Yeah, That way." Pointed RazorWind.

"Wind Spear!" Spin Shot a Cone of Air Directly downwards creating a hole 2 floors down in to the Engine room.

"What do you think your doi-" Spin was too busy Jumping down a hole to Hear Razor's call. "-ing"

Spin Landed softly on the engine. He jumped to ground level, Searching for Manuel Controls.

"Oh my Gosh, Where are they!" Shouted Spin in Frustration. In Desperation Spin Struck his Hands Through The Engine And Started Controlling the Ship's movements through the wires.

"That Fool." Said RazorWind

Spin Kicked a Blast of Air at the wall In front of him so he could see the other ship.

"Almost there!"

"Infraction in main ships Air Pattern" Said a Robotic voice, "Preparing to Eliminate Source" A Surge of Electricity ran down the Wires on to Spin.

"AHHHH" Screamed Spin Cycle in Pain, His Gripped loosened. "Ughh Must...Keep, GOING!"  
With Sheer Will and Determination Spin Held his Grip despite being Shocked by 700 volts of Electricity. "For STINGGGG!"

RazorWind Looked out the nearest Window when He realized The Ships Were Gonna Crash in to Each others shields.  
"That Fool!" He Shouted in anger, "We are Doomed!" But just as RazorWind lost hope The Shields dissipated away.

Earlier

"Snow it's ready!" Gadget shouted from behind his Work desk. "Snow? He must of went to look for Spin..." 

Gadget Almost Broke The Force Field Disabler when Snow Just about slammed into him.

"Ahh Sorry Gadget!"

"No problem, But Why are you in such a Hurry?"

"Because A Brainiac Ship is Heading Directly into another one!"

"Oh...Wait what?!"

"Yeah...Can That Device take out two Shields out once?"

"Not unless I put it in My Drones.."

"Do anything you have to! I think Spin is in the Moving Ship!"

Snowbird, Gadget Hazard and a Multitude of his Drones Flew towards The Ships, Ready to Help Save Sting.

RazorWind Scowled, even more so than he was before, as Snowbird flew Towards the ships.

"Quantum-Unit, Aim at position 6, 3" Directed Gadget Hazard.

"Aim at Every Position!" Shouted Snowbird. The Drones Blasted their lazers at the Shields, causing them to quickly dissipate.

"Full...Speed...Ahead!" Shouted Spin. RazorWind Prepared to jump as soon as the Ships collided.

The Bots trudged through the halls of the Ship as usual, Unexpecting of the Giant Harvester ship about to Crash into them-BOOM!

"Where's Sting!" Shouted Spin as he Flew into the other Ship. Debris from the Ships crashed into the City below.

"Ahhh!" Screamed a Damsel as a Huge chunk of metal fell above her.

"Sounds like someone in Distress" Said Snowbird, Hearing the ladies screams with his Acute Bird-like hearing, he Whooshed Down Grabbing the Woman, nearly getting crushed by the Metallic boulder.

"Thank you." Said the Woman. Snow sighed with relief.

"My pleasure, ma'am" Snowbird said with a smile.

As Gadget Hazard instructed his drones to Destroy the Debris and save the Civilians, He noticed RazorWind Jumping into the ship Sting was on. He flew closer for a better look.

"Hey Spin!" Called Gadget, "I thought I saw you fly in already? And why are you wearing differ-Gahh!" RazorWind Slashed Wind at Gadget Hazard, Damaging his Armor and Sending him Spiraling out of control.

"Wahhh?!" Gadget Shouted, Flabbergasted.

"Gadget!" Snow Created an Ice slide under Gadget, letting him land on a nearby Roof top. "What happened?"

"Spin, or something that looks like Spin, Attacked me." Said Gadget.

"Something that looked like Spin? a Robot maybe?" Asked Snow

"I hope so. Go on ahead, let me Fix my Suit,"

"Ok I'll leave a trail of ice to follow."

RazorWind Watched as Snowbird Flew down the Hall of the Ship When Suddenly a Green Net the size of a small Elephant Sprung from the Floor Trapping Snowbird.

"huh?!" Snowbird Grunted with Surprise. As soon as RazorWind was about to Jump down and Attack Snowbird, a Trap door opened up under him.

"What the Hell!?" Shouted RazorWind 

Brainiac Harvester Ship. Observation & Extraction Room Earlier

" Lead Unit-57, The Ones known as SuperZeros have boarded the ship, Causing extreme Damage to the Exterior turbines." Booped an Observation Bot.

The Head Bot Processed this in its Robotic mind, "Send in Defense Unit-Thax and Defense Unit-Viper." Replied the Head unit.

The Monitors hooked up into Sting have Been blinking Red as the Extraction seemed to malfunction after the Ships Crashed into one another. The Excess of Exobytes Which had been removed from Sting, stirred inside its Containment Which caused the Bots near it to Take a closer look. As they Peered through the glass The Exobytes Bursted through the Glass Attacking any and all Bots near Sting, The Exobytes Hovered protectingly over Sting in a cloud like Shape. The Exobytes Attempted picking Sting up but it realized it didn't have a Solid Body to do so, so instead it Analyzed the Bots lying on the floor and transformed into a Small Gray Robot With a Triangular shaped head, Glowing Yellow Eyes, and Lazers at the End of its Arms with a Hook Sticking out at the end of them.

"Scanning Location" Said the Robot. it opened up a Wi-Fi Network and searched for its location. The Words; Harvester Ship: appeared on its Screen (Its Eyes) It then Looked at Sting who was a Target for Brainiac and Blasted a hole in the wall To carry Him out with Metal Cables.

Hallway Near Stings Location...

"Get out of my Way!" Shouted Spin Cycle As he Spun a Tornado At the Bots running at Him. As Spin Ran from Door to door He noticed something Emanating from a corner He just passed. "What was that?" Whispered Spin.

BOOM! The Door and the Surrounding Wall Bursted Out, Crashing itself, along with Spin Cycle, Into The Ceiling.

A Brown haired young man in a Light Green button-down, Brown pants, a Visor, and Robotic bits on his Arms, legs and Torso Walked through the hole in the wall. "I am THAAAX!" Shouted Thax, "And I will Cut you down!"

Spin Jumped out of the Pile of Debris and Brushed the Dust off of his Costume. "If its a fight You want," He said "Than its a Beat down you'll get."

Thax Licked his lips as Spin Charged at him, Thirsty for Battle. "WUAAAAH" Spin and Thax Rushed at Each other, Spin Aiming to finish it Quick and Thax wanting to test his opponent's _Skill_ (Hint, Hint).

Another Room in the Ship...

"(-_-) I can't believe I fell for that" Said Snowbird as he Ripped the Net open. "Blah"

"Well you better start" Said a Women in a Gray Trench Coat.

Snowbird looked up to See Viper! "(O.-) Hey! Weren't you Jet Lagg's Partner!?" Asked Snow, Confused.

"Don't Mention Him!" Screamed Viper as She Swung her Whip at Snow.

" :D What's wrong? Did Jet Lagg leave you for dead?" Mocked Snowbird as he Jumped out of the way.

"Shut up!"

" :^P Why Don't you come Make me?" Asked Snow as he continued to Dodge her Whips.

"Fine I Will!" Viper Struck the Wall With her Whips, Pulling Two Gigantic, Metallic Trendalls out of the Ceiling.

" (-.-) Ok then." Snowbird Breathed in deeply and Shot down the Hall.

"Come back here, Coward!" Shouted Viper.

One of the Giant Whips Cracked at Snow Who Swiftly Flew over it. But to Snow's dismay, It Followed.

"Ok, so that'll work" Planned Snow "I just need her to get over there"

"Speak up! I can't hear you!" Shouted Viper.

"Hey Is that Jet Lagg?!" Snow Pointed out the Window  
"Where?" Viper quickly ran to the Window "I'll make him Pay!"

"_There we go_" Snow said to himself as he Stood Behind Viper. "3..2..1! :D"

Viper Cursed as She was sent flying out of the Ship by the Mechanical Whips. "I'll Get You Snowbird! Next time with Friends!"

" ("3") Pfft, OK" Snow rolled his Eyes as he Froze the Big Whips. "Now to Find Sting"

The Main Hallway

"Snow's Trail stopped here" Gadget Hazard said to himself "Something must have happened to him"

On a Nearby Ledge RazorWind hid as he was About to Attack Snowbird before the Net fell on him. He Aimed His Sword at Gadget Hazard seeing as how he was an ally to Snowbird.

WHOOSH-Gadget's helm Beeped at the incoming Sword. "What the!" 

The Sword Shot Straight through The Head of Gadget Hazard.

"Bwahahaha!" Laughed RazorWind as he jumped down from the Ledge, "Wait...Why is he still Standing?" RazorWind peeked at the spot where Gadget was standing. "What!? A hologram!"  
(fight music:  watch?v=8P3_zDeJHkU ) 

"That's Right!" Shouted Gadget Hazard As he Jumped out from behind a Crate and Fired a Beam of Energy Directly into RazorWind's Back.

"Aghh" The Blast sent him Flying

"Heh, So you thought you could fool me, eh?" Said Gadget "Yeah, I'm not that Easy"

Gadget Swiftly Aimed his Arm Cannons at RazorWind, who tried reaching over for his sword. "You Think You beat me?" Asked RazorWind, "I'm Just Getting Started!" He Swiped his arm at Gadget, Pushing a gust of wind into him, sending him Flying.

Gadget's Wings Sprung open to slow his Flight, Then with Perfect Accuracy he Shot two Mini Rockets at RazorWind Who Spun a Vortex around the room Setting the Missiles off course. Gadget Flew Over head of RazorWind Shooting a Net of Electrified rope at Him. RazorWind Tried Blowing it back but instead the Net Broke in to smaller Ropes that Strung around into a Box-like Cage, Locking him inside.

"You think this Will hold me? Wind Strike!" RazorWind Slashed at the Air creating a stream of Wind That cut through the Ropes like paper.

"Well in reality, no not really." Gadget Threw a Smoke grenade at RazorWind, Confusing him Greatly.

"What? now your just playing games?" Asked RazorWind.

He heard A Sound And struck blindly at the Wall behind him. Then at another sound coming from the right. "Where are You!?" He Shouted.

He Began to feel paranoid as the Constant sounds of footsteps came at all directions, not knowing what was happening, Not being able to do anything.

"Come out!" He Yelled

"If you say so." RazorWind hopelessly Swung his arm around just as Gadget Pounced from the Floor Landing an Uppercut On His Jaw Mortal Combat Style.

"Gotta love Sound Distorters!" Said Gadget Hazard as he Griped his Knuckles.

Gadget Jumped as a Section of the Floor Flew into the Ceiling.

"Hi Gadget!" Said Snowbird

"Snow, There you are! What Happened?" Asked Gadget

"Ehh, Ran into an old Friend" Snowbird Replied "Anyway what have you been doin- HUHH? IS THAT SPIN?" Snowbird Shouted in surprise.

"Nooo, Its his look-a-like."

"Hmmm, He looks totally different from Spin."

"..."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, lets get Going Spin and Sting need are help!"

"Spin might have found him by now."

(Play this:  watch?v=x7nzt8wQ1PI)  
"Yah!"

The Fight Between Spin Cycle and Thax Raged on!

Spin Bounced off the wall of the Ship and Shot Straight for Thax who Reared his Big Fat Sword(BFS) Ready To tear Spin Limb from limb.

"Take this!" Spin kicked his leg at Thax's Face who Returned it with a Sweep of His Sword. Spin Rolled back to Avoid the Swing and Shot Two punches At Thax Followed by a Leg Sweep. Thax Jumped over Spin's Leg And Plunged his sword into the ground as Spin Swiftly Grabbed Thax's Arm and Flipped him Across the Room.

"Bah! I'm just going easy on you!" Yelled Thax

"Like I said, I'm not playing. This is Serious"

"Whatever! Let's Fight!"

"Jet Stream!" Shouted Spin Cycle as he Pushed a Stream of compressed Air at Thax.

Thax Flew Across the room unable to Slow himself down, Creating a Crater the Size of a Small meteorite.

"Okay. I will Cut you NOW!"

Thax Slowly lifted his Sword, Pointed at Spin and Lunged At him. His Sword struck the Ground Creating a Shockwave That Erupted through the floor. Spin Quickly Sprung over it. "Hah! That's it?"

With unimaginable speed Thax Leaped Behind Spin, Sword cocked and ready to slice him in two.

"Wind Shield!" Spin Turned Just letting only the tip of the Sword brush his Nose.

"Why Do you keep Moving!" Yelled Thax

"That could answer it's self." Replied Spin, Still in mid-air. "Swoosh Boots!"

Spin Stuck his Feet into Thax's Chest Propelling them both in opposite directions.

"Hah, I'm getting tired of this." Spin panted as he lay against the wall.

"ARAAH!" Shouted Thax as he Plunged his Sword into the Wall Spin was resting by, Luckily Spin jumped out of harms way.

"You seem to have left yourself open" Said Spin Cycle as he stood atop Thax's Sword, "Wind Tunnel!"

Thax Swirled in the Spinning Vortex unable to Control his movements. Spin Pushed The Whirlwind To a Great level, Ripping most of the Roof off.

"Thax Doesn't understand!" He Screamed.

"You don't need to!" Spin lunged into the Maelstrom, Grabbing Thax and Spinning him like a Merry-Go-Round. "Wind Mill!"

"As they say in Japan, Sayonara!" Thax Flew off into the distance as Spin let go.

He Sighed and flew back inside, "Time to save Sting" 

Spin Flew Down the Hallway until he ran into The Robot that was carrying Sting.

"Sting!" He yelled Cheerfully

The Robot Took notice of Spin and Shot a Lazer at him.

"Hey!" Spin yelled as he Dodged the lazer "What are you doing to Sting!?"

The Robot Continued shooting Lazers at Spin Cycle who barely evaded them.

"Jet Stream!" Spin Shouted Angrily.

The Bot Slammed into a Wall Dropping Sting on the ground. The Bot Floated back 6 feet from Spin and open a small hole in it's chest.

"Jet Stream!" Played a recorded voice of Spin Cycle.

The Robot Unleashed an Attack that had the Same force as Spin's Attack.

"Whoooa!" Shouted Spin Cycle as he was sent Flying.

Snowbird and Gadget Hazard Flew Even Faster As they Heard Spin Yelling.

"Hey That Sounds like Spin!" Said Gadget.

"Yeah...It does...!" Spin Came flying into Snowbird Causing him to drop RazorWind.

"Hey Guys," Spin said "There's No time to waste! Some weird Bot has Sting!"

The Heroes Flew to The Robot, who was cutting a hole in the Ceiling. The Heroes caught its attention and stood still with a Questioning look.

"There it is!" Spin Said as he Marched towards the Robot.

"Wait, Wait." Said Snowbird as he Grabbed Spin's Shoulder. "I think it wants something."

"It wants to know What we want with Sting." Spin and Snow Stared at Gadget.

"H-How do you know?" Asked Spin

"Well There's a universal Code that all Technology "Talk" in, So to Speak." Explained Gadget

"Uh, huh" Said Snow

"What? I make Robots, It's what I do." Gadget said with a Smile

Snow Turned Back to The Robot. "Um..We..Have...Come..To...Get..."

The Robot Pointed to Sting.

Snow nodded "Yes"

The Robot Made several Beeps and Clicks.

"What is he doing? What's that mean?" Asked Spin

"He Asked what is he to you" Replied Gadget

"Oh, He is my Cousin..." Said Snowbird  
The Robot Looked up the Word Cousin. He Then Stared at Snow for a couple of minutes And slowly Floated over to Snowbird.

Suddenly The Ship Shook as Tanks from outside Shot out the Turbines.

"Woah! What's Going on!" Yelled Spin as He fell to the floor.

"Someone's shooting at us!" Said Gadget

"Tanks" Said The Robot.

"What Tanks? From who?" Asked Gadget as he Gripped the Wall.

"We better get out of here before it blows!" Said Snowbird.

The Constant Blasts Woke RazorWind who was Bound By Chains and Frozen to his Neck in ice. He Looked at Snowbird and the rest of the Heroes And at The Robot who held Sting. He also Saw His Swords that Gadget Hazard had dropped to the Floor. He Focused his power to his hands and Cut Through The Ice and Chains with Wind.

"Hey!" Yelled Spin "Where have you been Razor?"

Snow and Gadget Turned as RazorWind Grabbed his Swords and Cut The Robots Ropes that held Sting.

"Hey What are you doing!"

"Nothing you'll like" RazorWind Replied Coldly

"What?" Spin Tried running towards RazorWind but Couldn't keep his Balance.

RazorWind Cut The Floor of the Ship open Causing Sting to be pulled out into the Sky.

"Sting!" They all yelled Simultaneously.

"Bwahahaha!" RazorWind Jumped Down from the Ship.

Snowbird Ran to The Hole in the Ground To see Sting Plummeting Towards Tanks that Belonged to "The Foundation". The Tanks Continued Firing Rockets despite Sting falling.

"We have to save him!" Yelled Spin.

"No, Stop" Said Gadget Calmly

"What do you mean No?" Asked Spin "Sting's gonna Die!"

"Spin" Said Snowbird "Look"

The Robot Flew Down And Covered Sting in Body armor composed of itself. Just then a Volley of Missiles aimed at Sting Collided with Sting and The Robot.

The Heroes held their breath as the Smoke Cleared.

Sting was still there. Falling, But still there.

"Now let's Go!" Snowbird flew down and out of the Ship Creating Pillars of ice freezing over the Tanks. He then flew and Caught Sting just before he hit the Ground.

Spin Created a Tornado that blew away Most of The Tanks and Soldiers away. "They Tried to Mess with us, They Failed."

Gadget Hazard and His Drones Blasted The Tanks apart as they Ran out of Ammo.

Snowbird Landed on a Nearby Roof top as The Brainac Ship blew Apart. "That's it" Said Snow "We're Done"

Gadget Hazard Laughed "It wasn't that bad"

The Robot flew off of Sting and Made a few beeps and Clicks, "Yay!" It said

Spin Cycle sat and Gazed at the Setting Sun. "RazorWind...who are you?"

"Hey Jack don't worry about Him" Said Snow "we Got what we came for."

Sting Sprung up suddenly, not knowing of anything that just Took place

"Hey! Spin! Snow! Gadget!" He said "What's going on? What happened to the Robots?"

Spin Cycle, Snowbird, and Gadget Hazard looked at each other "long story" They Said

"Also, you got a new Friend" Said Gadget as he Gestured to The Robot.

"Him? What's his name?" Asked Sting

The Robot Paused for a moment and Searched up: Cute Robot Names.

"What's you name?" Asked Snowbird

"Herby" He Said.

"Herby, huh?" Said Sting "Well my Names Sanjay" Sting stuck out his Hand. The Robot lightly Shocked it as a Sign of Friendship. Sting Smiled

"Yes.." Spin Fell to the ground, Exhuasted.

"Okay!" Said Snowbird "time to go Home!"

"Home" Said Herby.

Just Before Spin closed his Eyes he saw a Rectangular Shaped Device Shoot up into the Atmosphere. 

Herby Will Return...


End file.
